Episode 360 (An Aurora Borealis Boys Talk)
Plot Superhero fans come to talk to everyone in Bubbletucky about the Aurora Borealis Boys. Story Narrator: "The city of Bubbletucky..."(sees that the town's almost deserted)"What's this? Where is everyone?"(everyone enters a building)"Oh,oh! Looks like everyone's arriving at a talk show. Let's see what's up." We cut to a theater-like auditorium with everyone taking their seats. Video cameras and spotlights are all set up for superhero fans to arrive. A lobster in a suit comes in. Lobster: "Welcome,welcome,everyone! I'm your talk show host,Anton Louine. I know some of you may have heard that some fans will come here at talk to you about their favorite heroes."(a door knocks)"And here they come!" Everyone claps as the fans come up to the scene. There are four of them,the snail goes first. Snail: "Thank you,thank you! As you all know,I'm a superhero fan myself. Superheroes are ones we have to love,obviously because they save the day and protect their citizens. There's a group that I like,and I bet many of you in here love these heroes. And they're called the Aurora Borealis Boys." The boys come flying in,and everyone starts clapping and cheering when they saw them. Borealis Boys: "Thank you,thank you all!" The clapping subsided. A big starfish with a black top hat comes up. Starfish: "Boys,whenever I see your colorful appearance,that brightens up my day. My cousin from Yugoslavia says that you guys are a negative influence when it comes to saving the day.....to put it to you this way,I don't think he ever saw you guys." Crowd: "Oooooooh!" Starfish: "No,no! I didn't say that. My cousin said so,but I'm sure he didn't really mean it. He's so darn grouchy!" The crowd starts laughing. Louine: "Actually,the boys' first battle was with Pokemon. It's a story of hundreds of odd creatures having the ability to attack,depending on their type. Like Fire Pokemon for example,they attack with fire. However,they boys hadn't battled with any Ghost types,because the boy in blue,Ranaldo,has such a mean face. And those Ghost Pokemon just can't stand that mean look! They're so afraid of you!" Ranaldo: "They ''should ''be afraid! They'd better run,but they can't hide!" The crowd laughs. Louine:(chuckle)"Man,I'd never thought that could happen...I can't imagine how many Pokemon today are afraid of you! The only thing they have to worry about now is your scary,mean look!" Ranaldo: "Yeah,right,dude." Snail: "Ranaldo,how I wish I can be just as tough as you. I always refer myself as a coward and a fearful guy. I feel like a cop with no bravery...and no encouragement." The crowd laughed and clapped as the snail slithers off stage. Starfish: "Oh boys. In all these years,I can finally recognise you by color and appearance. I couldn't get the names and even can't remember who's who because you guys look alike. I most certainly do have a bad memory." The crowd chuckles. Starfish: "Speaking of that,you guys oddly look like sixuplets." Crowd: "Oooooh!" Starfish: "I know,I know. I mean,they do a little. Notice their skin color and matching clothes? That's what I thought. But even your hair style and color are different. And the hats too. Seems nice to make them stand out by hair color and style. And different." The crowd scawfs. Starfish: "The Coral Trouts would be the six tokens. But next to these guys,the villains would be the fourteen tokens!" The crowd laughs. Starfish: "Yeah! Yeah! The big boy's out,yo!" The starfish walks offstage,next the swordfish enters. Swordfish: "For any creatures out there,even I know it's awful the way they treat these guys. And I cannot help but stand the boy in purple,Borenzo,with his caring personality." Borenzo: "Why thank you,Mr Swordfish." Swordfish: "Yeah,I'm a good guy." Domendio: "Look,I know you think we're not the most recognizable team. The only thing we could do to beat the heck out of bad guys is to grab them by the collar of their shirt and punch them in the face. We're not even trained to do these kinds of stuff." The crowd laughs. Domendio: "And at night,let's just say that some insane ghost forces me to pull a person's pants down and get humiliated by lots of people." Laughter. Domendio: "And let me tell you,neither me or my brothers have the urge to do so,because if one person saw one of us pull their pants down,it could possibly happen to one of us. And I know many of us will be laughed at if it does happen to one of us....so careful,because you'll never know whom I'm gonna get." Laughter. A large urchin flies in. Urchin: "Boys,your heroic acts appeal to everyone. And I mean everyone,even in this auditorium. Seriously,if your missions get any easier,it would be catching a bank robber. But,uh...there have been bad times going on in this town,thanks to the Villain Guppies." Laughter. The villains ignore the urchin's insulting remark. Urchin: "The Mobster Creatures? Seriously,I've never seen so many ugly creatures. And I know Enderguppy." Clapping and laughter. Enderguppy: "Yeah! Yeah! Thank you!" Urchin: The Villain Guppies? Come on! You guys cause so much trouble here,you were almost caught by cops,and one could've caught you commit a crime,in which,you don't rob any banks or houses,or do any crimes at all!" The villians ignore the urchin again. Urchin: "Villains,you guys stink so much,even minor villains are no good at being bad. The GreedyGhost Boys? Jesus Christ,there's no way those guys could get caught!" Laughter. Dark Booster rushes on stage. Dark Booster: "Laugh,laugh all you want at us villains! Everyone can see that we're bad. We've always got evil plans in our minds!"(Starfish goes to touch him)"Get away from me! We'd never thought of performing actual crimes! In all these years,we'd never thought of doing so and it only took us just now to realize it! Category:Aurorus Category:Great Uncle Bulgaria